View From the Top
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: An old friend tells us what it's like to be an integral part of the Luke and Lorelai relationship... and it's not necessarily who you'd think!  Based on a challenge stated inside.


**A/N: Challenge responses are my life. Here's yet another one. The challenge was to write a scene from the POV of an inanimate object. Okay, there really isn't a specific scene in here, but Lorelai90 won't fail me... I hope. Anyway, read, review, enjoy!**

I'd been sitting on the shelf for awhile. Okay, it was a really, really long time. So long, in fact, I was ready and able to go home with anyone who would take me. The store workers took good care of me, making sure I looked presentable and neat to every customer that passed. But still, it was getting rather disheartening to hear "too plain" or "I don't like that one" over and over again. What, do people think I can't hear, or something? Well, it's all a misconception. I was starting to lose hope.

But when SHE picked me up and brought me to the counter, I was extremely confused. Probably more confused than I had ever been since I was created. What the heck would she want me for? I wasn't exactly designed for a woman to wear me on her head. I, most likely, wouldn't match anything she owned, and I wasn't one of those designer brands she could have picked up next door.

She put me in a bag, along with lots of tissue paper. It tickled more than one would imagine. Not to mention that it was getting hard to breathe in that bag. I guessed that I was going to be a present. Being a present for someone was even better than being bought for someone's own use. Or at least that's what I heard in the store.

The bells rang and her heels clicked against the floor. That's all I heard, until I finally saw light again. A man in flannel pulled me out of the bag. The woman mumbled something and put me on his head… frontwards, then backwards. Apparently I was banished to see everything last from now on, but, hey, someone was wearing me on their head. I wasn't going to complain… who would I complain to? As the two looked out the window, and bantered back and forth about looking good, I realized that this man was going to wear me on his head. This was the recipient of her gift. This was who my creator was intending to sell me to. Not to mention that I would match his flannel perfectly.

He barely took me off from then on. I went to work with him… he worked somewhere where there were lots of people. And there was lots of food, and sometimes, flannel man would make the food for the people. The woman who gave me to the flannel man came in a lot. More than anyone else I'd seen in the establishment, at least. She was very, very chatty. And she drank a lot of something they called "coffee". The good thing about being on flannel man's head was that I got to hear a lot of muttering under his breath. It was really, really entertaining. The lady didn't hear a lot of the things he said, but if she did, it might have been even better.

I was there when flannel man made the coffee lady some wooden contraption. They sat on her porch and talked, and they stood under the… whatever the heck it was. It was nice, though, carved with animals and other things. I liked my view that day. I'd soon see more, though.

One night, I was on flannel man's head (where else would I be?) and he kissed the woman who bought me. That was odd. It took me a few minutes to figure out exactly what was happening, seeing as how I was on backwards, but when I realized what was going on, I was completely confused. I would soon find out exactly what was going on.

"Luke?" the woman asked, sitting on what I assumed was her couch.

That's his name, Luke. I wasn't really sure whose name was whose until that moment… there were just too many people around.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking me off for a moment and scratching his head.

"You know that night at the inn? What made you kiss me?" she questioned.

I knew it all now, or so I thought. See, Luke had been taking me off a lot more lately, dressing up in nice clothes to go out more and coming home later. Usually, he would just take me off to shower or to go to sleep… or on a very, very rare occasion, to dress nicely.

It was all becoming clear. Luke liked the coffee lady. And she liked him back. And they had kissed… and I missed it, because he wasn't wearing me. He hadn't really talked to the coffee lady for awhile, but that was probably because Luke was with annoying Renaissance man and his wife at some gathering of fellow freaks.

"Well, uh… because I had been holding it in for awhile, and… I don't know, I just… did it, without thinking," Luke answered.

Then the coffee lady kissed him again. "So you were spontaneous for once?"

Luke shook his head, jostling me around a little. (Man, I get dizzy when he does that.) "Since when have I been Mr. Spontaneous? I don't just… do these things, Lorelai. I think about them for awhile. Okay, I hadn't expected to kiss you at that exact moment, but… I'd thought about you and me… for a long time."

So Lorelai took me off of her head, gently tossing me onto the ground, and they started to do something she would call "Dirty"… and I was forced to be exposed to it all.

Things were going well for the two, but with that being said, I was being worn less and less and being exposed to more and more dirtiness. But, I was witness to Lorelai proposing to Luke. What? I wasn't a magic hat, but I'd heard some mumblings that Luke was shocked at the idea. Wasn't the man in the relationship supposed to do that? Apparently it was kosher, because I thought sitting aside and watching the relationship blossom from afar was difficult, but I had no idea what was to come. A girl in a crazy looking helmet came into Luke's place of business and took one of his hairs. Then he went to her science fair. And then Luke found out that this was his daughter, April.

These relationships Luke was going through were far too complex for me to attempt to comprehend. There was a lot more of these new people in his life than there was of Lorelai. Frankly, I was starting to get a little worried about Luke. There was a lot more yelling at people going on than usual, and his adjusting me in frustration was getting painful. If I were human, I'd have some pretty good bruises.

All of a sudden, Lorelai left and Luke took me off. He just set me on his table and looked at me. It was almost a look of disgust. I almost felt like I was back on a store shelf again. He put me into a dark, cold place and I wasn't worn for what seemed like eons. I waited and waited to be put back on again, because I wasn't privy to anything that happened while I was locked in this strange place. I was really starting to panic then. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be worn again, and I'd been on Luke's head for quite some time.

One day, he opened up the dark area and put me on his head again. He looked in the mirror, adjusted me, and sighed.

"That's much better," he muttered to no one in particular as he walked back downstairs.

It was almost like I was what he needed. Lorelai started to talk to him some more, and things were getting a little easier with April and everyone else he had previously yelled at, or ignored.

Lorelai's daughter Rory was leaving, and Luke wasn't about to let Rory go off without a nice party. I liked parties. The very, very limited amount of partying I'd been exposed to was refreshing and exciting. But this party was different. Luke did lots of running around, lots of planning, and lots of talking to different people.

I remember sitting on Luke's head while he sewed a bunch of things together. Later, I found out that it was supposed to rain, and the party was going to be held under all of these things that were sewn together. The concept baffled me as Luke sewed late into the night. But when he put it all together, I understood completely. This was to keep everyone dry.

I'd seen a lot of things perched on Luke's head. A lot of which I wish I hadn't, but a lot of things I was happy I got to experience. This party was one of those events I was thrilled to witness. I should have seen the reunion coming, honestly. As Luke cooked, served, and small talked, I kept getting moved in Lorelai's direction. He was looking at her a lot that night. Luke went inside to get charcoal, he came back outside, and the next thing you know, there was Lorelai, talking to him away from the party.

"I just… like to see you happy," he said.

Apparently she liked being happy. They kissed at that moment. So it wasn't their first kiss, but still, it was worth it to be present. I was there for a lot of firsts in their lives from that day on. Their first respective birthday celebrations as a couple were interesting. I was there the night that Luke asked Lorelai to marry him. Apparently he wanted to do it this time.

Now, I like how things are going. I am still on Luke's head the majority of the time, and there's not nearly as much yelling. I haven't been locked away, either.

All in all, not much has changed, beside the fact that I am playfully grabbed by their son occasionally.


End file.
